(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch function device structured with a controllable epicycle gear set (EG101), which is driven by a rotary kinetic energy source and combined with a controllable brake device; through controlling the controllable brake device to perform brake locking or releasing, the operations of transmission function of combining transmission or releasing between a rotation shaft (S101) at an output/input end, a rotation shaft (S102) at an output/input end and a sleeve type rotation shaft (AS101) of the epicycle gear set (EG101) are enabled to be controlled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally a friction type electromagnetic clutch device is often installed between the output/input end of a rotary kinetic energy source and a load; and through electrically charging or breaking the friction type electromagnetic clutch device to perform operations of combining or releasing, the rotary kinetic energy source and the load are enabled to be engaged or released. One primary disadvantage of the conventional arts is that the friction type electromagnetic clutch device is often remained with residual rotary torque during the releasing, which may cause the kinetic energy loss and the ineffective operation.